A Summer to Remember
by serenDolphin
Summary: Sonic and the gang go to summer camp, and they meet some new faces. yugiohsonic crossover
1. Meeting new faces

A/N: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS! If I did, I'd be a millionaire right now.

A Summer to Remember

"NOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT GOING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" Joey screamed as Tristan and Duke dragged him onto the bus.

"Oh stop wining ya big baby, I don't see what you have against summer camps." Tristan said.

"You don't understand, I've been to a place like that before…..it was horrible….the food was gross….and those counselors…they never take their eyes off you…they're alwa-"

"Snap out of it Joey, you have to do it for your sister!" Duke interrupted.

"Yeah, for Serenity's sake…… (sigh)………I JUST CAN'T DO IT! I WANT MY MOMMY!"

* * *

MEANWHILE  

"What is taking that bus soooooo long!"

"Amy, it's only been five minutes, I'm sure it will be here any minute now……...……yep, any minute now……..WHERE IS THAT FREAKING BUS!" Rouge cried.

"Tell me about it, my arms are getting tired," Amy complained

"Oh yeah, I'm sure that carrying that tiny little purse everywhere must be sooooo tiring, ho DO you do it."

"Well, it has all of my Sonic essentials in it."

"Like?"

"It has my Sonic cell phone with Sonic's number on speed dial, my Sonic lucky charm, and a Sonic mirror that tells me I look great everyday in Sonic's voice, oh, and I also have my Sonic fishing rod."

"A fishing rod? What would you need a fishing rod for?"

"So when I get the chance, I can catch Sonic with it, and then he will be all mine."

"YOU are one OBSESSED chick"

"I resent that, oh look, the bus is here, HEY SONIC, SHADOW, CREAM, KNUCKLES, TIKAL, TAILS, THE BUS IS HERE!" shouted Amy.

"Amy, we're standing right next to you, you don't have to shout….Hey Sonic, do you think we'll be bunkmates?" Tails asked

"I don't know buddy, but we won't find out by waiting here, let's go!"

The Sonic gang boarded the bus and was greeted by a lot of strange looks…..

"Man, I hope I don't have to bunk with one of them, they might smell." Joey commented.

"From the way you look, you can pass as one of them, you mutt." Kaiba said.

"Shut it moneybags, I don't need no stinking comments from you, so stay out of it!"

"Hey guys, I think they can talk." Yugi said.

"Of course we can talk, were not stupid."

"Knuckles, don't be so mean (walks up to group) Hi, I'm Tikal, what's your names?"

"Well, my name's Yugi (points to others) and that's Tea, Rebecca, Joey, Mai, Serenity, Kaiba, Mokuba, Tristan, Duke, and Marik."

"What's wrong with Marik, he looks...how shouldI say this...um...confused?" Cream asked.

(Marik is looking around frantically, like a fly is buzzing around his head)

"You see, Marik was hit in the head not too long ago, and lets just say that he thinks his name is Sam, and his mother is Ishizu, who in reality, is his older sister. He also might ask you if you seen his dog and ask if you'll help him. Just say you will because he doesn't have a dog."

"Oh, that's so sad."

"Yeah, it is" Whispered Yugi

Someone steps on to the bus…

"Hi, I'm Omochao. And. I'm. your. New. Camp. Counselor.

"AAHHHHHH! IT'S HIM!" screamed Joey.

"Heh heh, he's scared of the counselor…..that's funny…I could have some fun with this." Knuckles laughed.

"I'm not scared of no counselor, I just have an extreme dislike of them."

Shadow: "………………………OMOCHAO!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIII! THAT'S NOT FUNNY"

"Alright campers, it's time to decide who you bunkmates are. Cabin 1 will be Yugi, Sonic, and Duke. Cabin 2 will be Cream, Serenity, and Tikal." Omochao announced.

"Yaaaaah, I get to be with the bunny," shouted Serenity.

"Cabin 3 will be Amy, Tea, and Rebecca. (Rebecca and Tea give each other a death glare) Cabin 4 will be Mai, Tristan, and Rouge.

"Oh how wonderful, I get to be paired with two girls, I must be the luckiest guy in the world" Tristan said sarcastically.

"Oh you know you'll like it Tristan, so stop denying it" replied Mai.

"Yeah, and later we'll do each others toe nails, and we'll do our hair, and we'll make a 'Whose hot' list."

"Yeah!" replied Rouge.

"Ha ha ha ha .NO! I would rather eat a worm!

"That can be arranged"

"Shove it Kaiba"

"Cabin 5 will be Shadow, Knuckles, and Kaiba, and last but not least, Cabin 6 will be Tails, Mokuba, and Joey.

"Do I look like a little kid to you!" complained Joey.

"From the temper tantrums you through all the time, you are a little kid" Mai replied.

"Whateva," Joey mumbled.

"What about me?" Sam (Marik) asked.

"We have a special place for you Mar- I mean Sam"

"Yipee!"

"And since cabin 6 has two young ones in it, there needs to be more supervision in it, so I will be it that cabin as well." said Omochao.

Joey: (started to shake uncontrollably)

"Um, Joey, are you going to be ok?' ask Mokuba.

"GET ME OFF THIS BUS! I'M WANNA GO HOME! I WANT MY MOMMY! WAHHHHHHHH!"

The whole bus broke into fits of laughter.

* * *

serenDolphin: Hey peoples, please r&r, this is my very first story and I want to know how I did. But, go easy on me. Please. 


	2. Bus boredom

A/N: Just to let you all know there is OOCness in this story. ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 2: First Day at Camp

It has been a long bus ride for our young heroes and when we say long, we mean looooooong.

"98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beers. Take one down pass it arou..."

"Tristan, pleeese stop singing! It's getting annoying!" Rebecca complained.

"Awww come one, let me finish the song………I only got 97 to go, ple…"

"NO!"

"Oh com…."

"ZIP IT! YOU SANG THAT SONG 3 TIMES ALREADY!"

"Fine…….Hey, you over there, yeah I'm talking to you, Blue boy, give me your lunch money. I'm hungry."

"I don't have any money on me." Sonic said.

"Wow, you're really pathetic."

"Umm…thank you?"

* * *

Over on the other side of the bus...

"Hey Mai, do you want to play a game with me." Joey asked

"What kind of game?"

"It's called 'Mai and Joey make out in the backseat.' So what do ya say?"

"Joseph……I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WOULD ASK SUCH A QUESTION! ESPECIALLY IN PUBLIC WHERE YOUNG KIDS COULD HEAR"

Kaiba is covering Mokuba's ears while Tails has a shocked look on his face

"Well, it was worth a try,"

15 minutes later, the gang arrived at camp Robotnik. Right now everyone is standing by their groups ready to meet their guy in charge of the camp.

"Welcome to camp Robotnik, I trust your stay here will be most enjoyable." The mysterious guy said followed by an evil laugh.

"Hey that's Eggman!" Knuckles said as he just now noticed.

"Wow! I would have never guessed it was him! Thank you Mr. Points-out-the-obvious." Rouge said sarcastically.

"How come that man is so fat?" Serenity whispered to Amy.

"Well we think he has eaten one to many cupcakes in his days, he has cupcakes on the mind."

"Well if he likes cupcakes then why do you call him _Egg_man?"

"Cause he looks like an egg."

"oOohhh"

"Who has cupcakes on the mind?" Tristan said as he overheard Amy and Serenity talk.

"Eggman!"

Tristan then runs up to Eggman and starts knocking on his head.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" screamed the furious Eggbutt... (excuse me, I meant Eggman)

"I wanted to see if cupcakes would fall out! Man! Am I starving?"

"There are no cupcakes there! Now get OFF! ..Ahem, anyways, we will be discussing our plans for the summer at breakfast tomorrow, now go to your cabins and 'Bond' with your roommates, not to mention, you have to come up with a name for your cabin. Good Luck!"

Everybody mumbles and groans while heading to their cabin.

* * *

serenDolphin: This was a short chapter, I know, but hopefully the next one will be longer. Remember, r&r! 


	3. Cabin 1 & 2

A/N: Sry I haven't updated in a while, I've been really busy. And I'm going on a vacation for a week so I won't update then either, so plz forgive me! PLEASE READ THIS NEXT SENTENCE OR YOU MIGHT GET CONFUSED! Just to let you know now, everything is happening at the exact same time for cabins 1-6, so you'll see some scenes repeated over, but from a different point of view. I'll let you know when that ends. ENJOY!

**Cabin 1 & 2**

Cabin 1

Yugi and Duke are on there way toward there cabin. Sonic, however, is already there, and has been waiting for 15 minutes. Duke and Yugi are now entering the cabin.

Sonic: What took you guys!

Duke: Well, unlike you, we actually walked here instead of running here.

Sonic: What's that supposed to mean?

Duke: It me-

Yugi: C'mon you guys don't start fighting (turns to Sonic) Sorry about him, he gets a little hot headed sometimes. By the way, I wanted to ask you this on the bus. Are you a porcupine or a hedgehog?

Sonic: (sarcastically) a porcupine

Yugi: Oh

Sonic: I'm kidding, I'm a hedgehog.

Yugi: OHHHH, that's what I thought in the first place.

Duke: (mumbling) a hedgehog, greeeaat.

Yugi: Hey guys, what did Eggman say a about a name?

Sonic: I don't know. I wasn't paying attention.

Duke: I think he said we need a group name.

Yugi: Well, how about "The Pinheads"

Duke: Why that name?

Yugi: Ummmm...Just because.

Sonic: That's a lame name.

Duke: I have to agree with Sonic on this one.

Yugi: Well, it's either that or "The dudes"

Duke: You pick some lame name, but I choose pinheads.

Sonic: Same here, now if you don't mind (climbs on top bunk) I'm going to catch some zzz's.

Yugi: Hey, I wanted the top bunk.

Sonic: You snooze, you loose.

Yugi: That's not fair you're faster than me!

Sonic: Life's never fair, and I think I'm going to take a walk instead…c'ya later!

Yugi: How rude.

Duke: Tell me about it, he needs to learn some ma-

Sonic: I'm back

Yugi: already?

Duke: There is NO WAY you could've gone around the whole camp in less than 3 seconds.

Sonic: You better believe it kiddo, and I'll do it again to prove it to ya.

Yugi: Ok (everyone walks on to the porch) ready…on my mark…get set…GO!

Sonic: (Runs around camp again) I'm done.

Duke: Yugi, how long did he take?

Yugi: 2 seconds, I knew you ran fast, but not THAT fast.

Duke: Impressive

Sonic: I told you guys I could do it.

Everyone walks back inside.

Yugi: So Sonic, how'd you learn to run so fast?

Sonic: Ummmm, I'm no really sure….oh well… so what do you guys do for a living?

Duke & Yugi: We play Duel Monsters.

Sonic: What's that?

Yugi: (shocked) you don't know what Duel Monsters are!

Sonic: No…is that a bad thing?

Duke: Of course it is! Everybody knows about it! Where have you been all your life?

Sonic: Ummmm…probably running

Yugi: That explains a lot

Duke: Well, let's be grateful he is some maniac.

Yugi: Why do you say that?

Duke: (points toward window) look, Joey's screaming his head off like a crazy little girl.

Sonic: You mean like a man right?

Yugi: No because he screams like a girl

Knuckles: (shouting from his cabin window) Hey dufus! Your stupidity is showing!

Joey: Huh whe- ha ha ha! Very Funny!

Serenity: (shouting from her window) what's wrong big brother?

Joey: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'm getting another cabin AWAY from Omochao!

Joey storms off while everyone laughs and turns there lights out

Cabin 2

Tikal: Cream, please don't cry, it's going to be alright, I promise.

Serenity, Tikal, and Cream had arrived in there cabin a couple of minutes ago and are now faced with the difficult task of trying to calm Cream.

Serenity: What's wrong with Cream?

Tikal:She either misses her mom or her favorite TV show.

Serenity: What's her favorite TV show?

Tikal: …….Funny Bunny.

Serenity couldn't help but giggle a little.

Cream: W-what's so funny? (Sniffle)

Serenity: Well, it's just that my brother still watches that show and I always tell him that it's for little kids, but he would never believe me, but now, I just proved him wrong.

Tikal: I wish I had a brother instead of a dad.

Serenity: Why?

Tikal: Because my father ran over me and the little chao

Serenity: That's bad

Tikal: Although I still believe that he has good heart

Serenity: That's good

Tikal: But he tried to take the chaos emeralds and use them for power.

Serenity: That's bad

Tikal: But I plan for revenge

Serenity: That's good…or is that bad…I'm so confused

Cream: I feel sorry for the chao

Serenity: Why? Wait…what are chao?

Cream: They look like little tear drops with small bodies and wings, ant their really helpless, I have one myself.

Serenity: Aww, those poor little things.

Tikal: Hey guys, I think I just saw sonic go by.

Serenity: How can you tell?

Cream: Well, you can usually tell by a fast blue streak that goes by, or by the way the wind suddenly changes.

Tikal: Now that that's settled, let's decide our group name.

Serenity: How about "The Cabbages"

Cream: That's a funny name.

Tikal: Why not "The Cuties" since were all so cute.

Serenity & Cream: Ok

Tikal: Hey Serenity, can I ask you a question?

Serenity: Sure

Tikal: Well, does your brother have…..issues?

Serenity: Sometimes, why do you ask?

Cream: (points out the window) I think it's one of those times.

They all look out the window

Cream: He looks like a wild chicken

Serenity: I bet its Omochao again

Tikal: What's his deal with them?

Serenity: You don't want to know

Tikal: That bad?

Serenity: Yep, that bad

Knuckles: (shouting from his cabin window) Hey dufus! Your stupidity is showing!

Joey: Huh wher- ha ha ha! Very Funny!

Serenity: (shouting from her window) what's wrong big brother?

Joey: I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! I'm getting another cabin AWAY from Omochao!

Joey storms off while everyone laughs and turns there lights out

* * *

A/N: hope you all enjoyed this chapter, plz review

Note to Dragonmaster Kyra: hey I would love to use one of your characters for my story. I was thinking about using Blaze the hedgehog as a lifeguard or something. The thing is, I don't want to use a character in a way you don't want me too. This is a comedy, and I could make him even more stupid or meaner than he normally is. Plz let me know about this! THANKX!


End file.
